Friendcast Mailbag 8-B!
Loot *Punisher, Hulk fist, and Persona 4 card and key key-chains (for Matt, Woolie, Pat, and Liam respectively) from Henry of Fountain Valley, California. *A metallic colored pencil portrait of Pat's face, from the Woolie's Marvel Video, from John of Michigan. *A Certifiacate of Insanity, Arkham police evidence, 'The Call of Cthulhu' DVD, 'Whisperers in the Darkness' Blu-ray from Sean via the H.P. Lovecraft Society. *3 small monster girl art prints, 2 phone charms of Zach, a Puppycat, Gurren Lagann, and Reboot logo charm from Shannon of Eugene, Oregon. *A Britsh 5-Pound note, 4 Cadbury chocolate eggs, 2 My Little Pony blind bags, a My Little Pony coloring book, and respective plushie head rattles(in the style of 2Snacks) from Abbeh and Harry(Heartlfelt World) of England. *Zone of the Enders, .Hack Infection (PS2), an issue of GameReactor, and Persona 4 Orginal Arrange soundtrack from Mads-Emil of Denmark. *Madoka,Joseph,Satsuki, and Poison cotuout prints (for Liam, Pat, Woolie, and Matt repsectively) from Rosa of Maimi, Florida. *A Belladona's Bitch Fist rubber sex toy from Jimmy Amazon. *Ticket to Ride card game won by Matt ina 4-way rock-paper-scissors fight from CyAnide. *Season 1 of Video Game High School, a Rocket Jump and Over 9000 sticker, Sonic air freshener, and 4 lucky star jars from Karina of San Diego, California. *A Hulk Figure, Titan Hero Series, for Woolie, from Jimmy Amazon. *Large Woolie-Toad, Yoshi-Matt, Walu-Liam, and Salty-Ass Bowser-Pat perler bead prints from Pat (Kamikaze Keeg) of Fort Meyers, Florida. *Futurama Fry and Farnsworth figures, a 'Keep Calm, Eh?' pillow, and a Walmart gift card (for Zaibatsu to decide) from Alex of Wellington, Nova Scotia. *Hetalia: Axis Powers mini-figures of America, Russia, Germany, and Japan (for Matt, Liam, Pat and Woolie respectively), and a APEX DVD from Kazbeck/Richard of Russia. * A 'Slim and Limber' exercise VHS for Liam, a Resident Evil Africa pendant for Pat, Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (PSP), and Ikaruga (Gamecube) from Chris of Levine, Arizona. *Bardiel the 13th Angel model kit, EVA unit-01 model kit, Evangelion soundtracks 1 and 2, the artbook of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, a Dead Rising shirt, and a Resident Evil: Final Outbreak shirt, all for Pat, from Unknown. *A Bulbasaur plush, and America/ Punisher velcro patch, and Clannad pencil board,a full collection of Reboot trading cards (for Pat, Matt, Liam, and Woolie respectively), 3 Worlds of Power novels, a picture of a Trigun Pachinko machine, and a small bag of Pachinko balls from Brant of Amarillo, Texas. *A Harlan Ellison collection book, Volume 1 of Monster Musume, AVP2 (PC), and several Persona keychains (for Woolie, Liam, Matt, and Pat respectively), and Bible Black game (PC) for Matt from Thomas of San Antonio, Texas. *A Hulk Plush doll for Woolie from Josh of Austin, Texas. *An El Superbeasto comic, Girls of Anime magazine, Adventure Time comic, an old Wizard magazine, a Shonen Jump issue, Extinction Parade by Max Brooks, a JLA X Avenger comic, DC Encyclopedia, Destroy all Humans 2(PS2), Kekko Kamen DVD, Thirteen(PS2), and a Gen 13 Movie from Vinny. Category:Mailbag Episodes